


Snakes, Snails, and Puppy-Dog Tails [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Three Halloweens spent between Damian Wayne and Colin Wilkes.“I never joke about free candy, Damian. It's bad manners.”Snakes, Snails, and Puppy-Dog Tails by disappearingcheshire
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Snakes, Snails, and Puppy-Dog Tails [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snakes, Snails, and Puppy-Dog Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098727) by [disappearingcheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappearingcheshire/pseuds/disappearingcheshire). 



  


**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s7cxju2oizk7ee/Snakes%2C%20Snails%2C%20and%20Puppy-Dog%20Tails.mp3?dl=0)]

 **Length:** 35:59

 **Size:** 22.5 MB

Or

 **Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lxgz2nh03fzf1kh/Snakes%2C%20Snails%2C%20and%20Puppy-Dog%20Tails.m4b?dl=0)]

 **Length:** 35:59

 **Size:** 25.8 MB

 **Music:** [It's Almost Halloween by Panic! At the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iTFnNU3AYg&ab_channel=FueledByRamen)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! If you would like a version without music, let me know!


End file.
